Dibenzoxepins known to date generally are dibenz[b,f]oxepin derivatives. For example, Mastursi et al. described a number of dibenz[b,f]oxepinyl piperazine derivatives, some having analgesic activity; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,391. The compounds of this invention are hexahydrodibenz[b,d]oxepins, hitherto unknown. Such compounds are related to the dibenzo[b,d]pyran class of compounds, however, no method has heretofore been available for preparing the compounds of this invention.